Froyo back in the day!
by AnimeOtakuForevah
Summary: (Note this is after the first season in the Anime, I will be adding parts of the manga when I finish) So after the battle at Level 18, Bel decides to go on a small dungeon hunt but finding out about a strange exhibition to the Familia, Froyo!


FROYO Back in the day.

Basically, a TF2 and Is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon xover, however, it is not representing the mercs as you all know and love, it is utilizing the ESEA American team, Froyotech. How their teamwork with a familia.  
This fanfic is set right after the first season of the Anime, and may include added content from the continuation in the light novel.

You might need a bit of jargon from the show to find out some words in this fanfic.

I do not own any names, or characters in this fanfiction.

A few days after getting back from the big boss fight he had just to endure. Bel was taking a break from going to the dungeon for a while, he didn't want to overexert himself even if he was healed, mentally he was still a bit scarred from what had just happened not a few days ago.  
He would push himself to be as strong as he could yes, but this was the time to take a breather and do something easier, after his past experiences with the middle dungeons, he would rather do the lower leveled dungeons for now.

Meeting up with Lili, a small brownhaired chienthrope and Welf, a tall red haired man. He knew the two didn't like each other too much but he could count on them to be there when the situation needs it.

"Are you guys ready?" Bell asked.

"Yeah, let's get assigned by Eina and let's go." The smith of crozzo responded.

"Mmhm, I'm ready! Master Bel!" The small dog person had said.

And with that being said, the group had gone on and went towards the guild place, arriving there was a breeze it was like no time had passed at all. Seeing the familiar elf's face in front of them made Bel wave to see her.

Eina was happy to see Bel, though she was a bit worried he would try to go towards a lower dungeon again from what happened last time she was afraid things might not go so smoothly this time.

"Eina, ah could we go just towards a level 10 dungeon?" Bel asked, and with that relieved a lot of stress and anxiety from the brown haired elf.

"Oh alright then!" Eina had responded towards the request her eyes shifting towards the masses next to them, it seemed that there was a sign there saying something such as.

'Familia FROYO Exhibition' and the amounts of people there were excited about it.

"What's gotten everyone so excited?" Bel asked pointing towards the crowd.

"One of the best, if not the best Familias are doing a showing of their skills in the arena today. Along with that they are also either recruiting members to their familia though there is less than a .01% amount that one makes it in. Though they also do partnerships, pledging to be close allies to familias that they see fit. That has a better chance of happening, a 1% chance."

"Oi, Bel do you really not know about Froyo? I know their familia name is very odd but their skills exeeded even the Loki familia by more than a hundred fold!" The red haired crozzo exclaimed now needing to explain to the naive white haired boy about them. "Oi lil pipsqueak you should know a little bit about froyo too right?"

"Yes of course, for anyone who is looking for a familia Froyo is the dream for them. The members are nice so it seems but at the same time very strong." The ears of the dog girl had gone down a bit, something like that sounded too good to be true.

"Not just that, I heard that their support cleared all the way to level 16 on his own!" The crozzo said actually excited to flaunt about the skill that those people had.

"Wow they must be strong..Why don't we try meeting them at the exhibition then? After going through the dungeon!" The white haired red eyed male had proposed.

"Don't tell me you'll be trying to participate in the exhibition..." Eina asked, knowing how every exhibition goes everyone goes nuts and forgets common sense to try and be in Froyo.

"I am planning to yes." Bel responded thinking in his mind that he still has to catch up towards the blonde haired beauty, Aiz. He wants to stand by her close.

Bel and friends had left the guild place to enter towards the dungeon. Of course, talk was still going on around the group Bel was curious how strong were they?

"What about their leader?" Bel asked

"Ah...their leader." Crozzo had gotten the chills just wondering about the leader "He is skilled in every single weapon, fighting style there is. On his own he had gotten towards monsters and boss monsters with the capabilities of level 15! He sure is scary."

"Wow..scary..." Bel said.

"Well anyways, we're here already so let's focus Bel-sama, Dumb red head." the dog girl sighed as she entered. Hearing how good they were made her a bit ticked. She trusts Bel with all of her heart, but these men sound too good to be true.

This is part 1! Watching the show really gave me encouragement to make this since ESEA just finished a few weeks ago! I'll be making more, maybe once a week once every 3 days? 


End file.
